Obscurial
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Un obscurus née quand la magie d'un sorcier est fortement réprimée, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand l'obscurus fusionne avec une âme noire et que le sorcier apprend à ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurus ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Obscurial**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartient._

 _ **Attention**_ _: Personnage d'Harry Potter, mais ne suit pas entièrement l'histoire._

 _ **Résumé : Un obscurus née quand la magie d'un sorcier est fortement réprimée, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand l'obscurus fusionne avec une âme noire et que le sorcier apprend à ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurus ?**_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

Amaryllis Dorea Potter, aussi connue comme la fille qui a survécu, avait réussi à choquer tout le monde depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. La fille n'était pas ce que tout le monde avait attendu d'elle. On la prévoyait à Griffondor, elle avait fini à Poufsouffle. On la supposait souriante et amicale, elle était froide et réservée. C'était une marginale. Peu pouvait se vanter de faire partie de son entourage, et encore moins, d'être considéré comme ses amis. Luna Lovegood s'était dès le premier jour rapprochée d'Ama, comme elle l'appelait, et l'avait déclaré son amie. A la surprise de tous, Amaryllis avait seulement haussée les épaules et laissée Luna graviter autour d'elle pour les cinq années suivantes. Les serpentards avaient observé et chacun avait convenu qu'il valait mieux ne pas être l'ennemi d'Amaryllis. Surtout quand celle-ci prouva à tous sa puissance quand Ronald Weasley avait cru bon de tourmenter Amaryllis, la croyant faible, parce qu'elle n'était pas à Griffondor. Weasley s'était retrouvé humilié et battu devant toute l'école par la jeune Potter qui avait à peine brandit sa baguette. Les sorts qu'elle lui avait envoyés étaient inoffensifs, mais avait durés d'un à quatre mois au vu de la puissance de la Poufsouffle. Trop puissant pour être brisés par quelqu'un, autre qu'elle, et malgré la demande des professeurs et des parents Weasley, elle n'avait pas annulé ses sorts, les laissant s'estomper d'eux même. Une chose que l'on ne pouvait contredire au sujet de l'héritière Potter, c'est qu'elle était imaginative, mais aussi intelligente, peut-être même plus que ce qu'elle montrait généralement. Ce qui se prouva quand elle ne rentra pas dans les manigances de Dumbledore et ne devint pas sa petite arme.

Elle ne se laissa pas piéger en première année et ne courra pas après la pierre philosophale comme le prévoyait Dumbledore et ne franchit donc pas chaque étape des tests mit en place pour elle. Cependant, la pierre avait mystérieusement disparu et personne ne savait comment, ni qui l'avait pris, mais ce n'était pas Voldemort. Dumbledore avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle agisse selon ses espérances, mais chaque fois, elle lui faisait faux bon. Elle n'avait pas été secourir Granger du troll. La griffondor avait été sauvé de justesse par les professeurs, le traumatisme de cette expérience, l'avait poussé à quitter Poudlard. Amaryllis n'avait pas rencontré le chien à trois têtes dans le couloir interdit, se contentant d'attendre que les escaliers se décident à la ramener à l'étage voulu en premier lieux. Et par conséquent, ne s'était pas rendue chez Hagrid où Norbert le dragonneau venait de naître. Celui-là même qui avait finalement mis le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid au cours de l'année. Elle reçut la cape d'invisibilité de son père à Noël, mais la rangea précieusement au fond de sa malle. Elle trouva le miroir de Risèd, mais son cœur ne désirait rien et la seule image qu'elle vit, fut son propre reflet. Quand Dumbledore lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, sa réponse le troubla. Finalement, même si elle savait qui était vraiment le professeur Quirrell, elle ne l'arrêta pas, même si finalement, le serviteur du mage noir reparti les mains vides.

En deuxième année, la porte de la chambre des secrets fut rouverte et des élèves pétrifiés tout au long de l'année. Ama fut proclamée par la majorité des élèves comme l'héritière de Serpentard parce qu'elle parlait Fourchelangue. Les élèves l'avaient découvert lors d'un duel, entre Ron et Amaryllis, où le rouquin avait invoqué un cobra. Les professeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps d'intervenir que la jeune fille avait sifflée et attirée le serpent dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était lové contre la poufsouffle et devant tous, un lien de familier s'était formé sous leurs yeux, rendant le serpent intouchable. A la fin de l'année, on découvrit que Ginny Weasley avait été contrôlé par un carnet magique et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre des secrets, en libérant le monstre qui y dormait depuis des siècles. Finalement, Ginevra Weasley fut retrouvée morte, la jeune fille avait sauté de la tour des Griffondor, mettant fin à ses jours. Cependant, le journal magique ne fut jamais retrouvé et le monstre ne réapparu pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

En troisième année, ce fut Sirius Black qui troubla le monde magique en s'évadant d'Azkaban. Beaucoup pensait qu'il en aurait après Amaryllis Potter, chacun le pensant le gardien du secret des Potter et les aillant trahit, conduisant à leurs morts. Ama ne s'en était pas souciée et avait continué comme si de rien était. Elle avait rencontré Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Le loup l'avait regardé et quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Depuis, chaque pleine lune, Amaryllis berçait un loup-garou dans ses bras et lui tenait compagnie jusqu'au lever du jour. Les deux amis avaient gardé le secret, comme Lupin avait omit les secrets et la singularité de son chiot. Amaryllis se retrouva en fin d'année, confrontée aux détraqueurs, mais ces sombres créatures l'avaient entouré et bercé comme une enfant. Sirius Black qui avait assisté à toute la scène en fut profondément choqué. Seulement quand Remus lui fit face et qu'il comprit que son compagnon suivrait son chiot où qu'elle aille, il en fit de même. Après tout, son compagnon et sa filleule passaient avant tout et qu'importe le chemin qu'elle prendrait, il resterait avec elle. Amaryllis et Remus avaient attrapé Peter Pettigrow et l'avaient livré au Ministère de la Magie, libérant ainsi Sirius de toute charge et faisant de lui un homme libre, et le nouveau tuteur d'Amaryllis. Sirius et Lupin adoptèrent officiellement Amaryllis, faisant d'elle Amaryllis Carina Dorea Black-Potter.

La quatrième année, apporta le tournois des trois sorciers avec elle. Amaryllis fut déclarée quatrième championne, avec Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard. Les Poufsouffles furent plus que ravis que les deux champions soient de leur maison, enfin on reconnaissait qu'ils n'étaient pas si nuls. Amaryllis ne souhaitait pas gagner, mais participa tout de même. La première épreuve les confronta à des dragons en nidifications, une folie pure, selon l'avis de la jeune fille. Ama passa l'épreuve avec talent. Elle s'avança calmement vers le dragon et se mit à siffler, sa voix résonnant comme une mélodie. Le dragon la regardait, comme envouté par la jeune fille, puis finalement, posa sa tête sur le sol et s'endormit doucement. Amaryllis le rejoignit puis se saisit de l'œuf d'or avant de retourner dans la tente en marchant tranquillement, laissant un public choqué. Son passage n'avait duré en tout que sept minutes et treize secondes, le plus court temps des quatre champions et elle avait simplement chanté une berceuse en fourchelangue pour endormir le dragon. L'œuf avait été une énigme que Cédric lui avait conseillé d'écouter dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle glissa l'œuf dans l'eau et écouta la mélodie des sirènes, puis remonta à la surface sous le regard brulant du préfet des Poufsouffles. Cette nuit-là, elle découvrit pour la première fois le désir charnel dans les bras du beau blond.

La seconde épreuve, se passa sous l'eau du lac noir. Amaryllis plongea dans le lac et activa un sort lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau, sans contrainte de temps. Elle se dirigea immédiatement là où se trouvait Luna, _celle qu'on lui avait arrachée_. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Amaryllis pour déchiffrer l'énigme. Elle trouva Luna, avec trois autres personnes. Daniella, la petite sœur de Cédric, qu'elle vit arriver et l'emporter. Lavande Brown, une griffondor qui avait été la cavalière de Victor Krum au bal, ce dernier arriva, la moitié du corps métamorphosé en requin et l'emmena. La quatrième était une jeune fille blonde qu'elle reconnue comme Gabrielle Delacourt, la jeune sœur de Fleur, la championne de Beauxbâton. L'heure arrivait à sa fin et elle savait que Fleur ne viendrait pas. Elle détacha Luna et Gabrielle et les poussa vers la surface, mais les êtres de l'eau tentèrent de l'entrainer au fond du lac. D'un sort, elle réussit à se libérer et remonter à la surface. Elle gagna la seconde place, juste derrière Cédric, pour avoir sauvé deux personnes, au lieu d'une.

La troisième épreuve était un labyrinthe. Elle parvint à atteindre la coupe, ainsi que Cédric, qui se révéla être un piège. Les deux furent transportés dans un cimetière et c'est de justesse que Amaryllis les sortis d'une mort certaine. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Voldemort et n'avaient pu qu'assister, impuissant, à la renaissance du mage noir. Se saisissant de Cédric après avoir brièvement confronté Voldemort, Ama avait appelé la coupe à elle, les renvoyant aussitôt à Poudlard. Ainsi, le monde sorcier découvrait que Voldemort était encore en vie. Les deux amants avaient raconté l'histoire, mais avaient convenus que certaines choses devaient rester caché, notamment comment Amaryllis leur avait _réellement_ sauvé la vie. Cédric étant un vampire par héritage, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mentir pour sa petite amie et âme sœur.

La cinquième année, le ministère infiltra Dolores Ombrage comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La femme ne voulant pas croire au retour de Voldemort malgré les preuves fournit par Amaryllis et Cédric, essayait de faire sa loi à Poudlard. Cédric était quant à lui revenu à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant du professeur Flitwick, mais surtout pour être proche de sa compagne, même si leur relation n'était connue que de peu de personnes. Amaryllis se glissait dans les appartements privés de Cédric et n'en ressortait que très tôt le matin. Même si leur relation était secrète, les deux amants s'étaient liés et déclarés pendant l'été, faisant officiellement d'Amaryllis, le calice de Cédric. Cette année marqua aussi le rapprochement en secret d'Amaryllis et de certains serpentard comme Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Les quatre adolescents avaient fait part de leurs observations sur Potter à leur Maitre. Potter était plus sombre que lumière, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Étonnamment, personne d'autre qu'eux ne le voyait, Amaryllis cachait bien son jeu. Le groupe avait donc été missionné de se rapprocher de Potter au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Amaryllis avait répondu plutôt favorablement compte tenu de son histoire avec Voldemort. Au cours de l'année, Ombrage, voulant faire taire Ama, avait donné une détention à Amaryllis pour un retard, voyant enfin une occasion de punir la jeune fille qui jusque-là avait été irréprochable. Le professeur de DCFM lui avait donné des lignes à copier avec une plume de sang lors de cette détention, mais ce qui arriva par la suite, la femme ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Alors que toute l'école était dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice, accompagnée d'Amaryllis Potter et d'un détachement d'auror. Amélia avait la veille reçus la visite de l'héritière Potter et son compagnon. La jeune fille avait porté plainte et avait aussi fourni de nombreuses preuves des sévices d'Ombrage. Celle qui avait été proclamé inquisitrice de Poudlard fut arrêtée et emmenée au ministère pour être jugée. L'arrestation d'Ombrage avait conduit à celle du ministre qui avait autorisé l'utilisation des plumes de sang à Poudlard.

L'été de sa sixième année, Amaryllis se trouvait au manoir Black avec ses pères, Luna et Cédric, quand une vague de magie frappa Ama et Cédric. Leur deuxième compagnon venait d'être gravement blessé et sa magie les appelait. L'instant d'après, ils avaient laissé place à leurs instincts et transplané. Ils apparurent dans une grande pièce où se tenait nul autre que Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ils furent surpris de voir le couple apparaitre, mais leurs regards avaient fait reculer les mangemorts. Ils s'étaient approchés de l'adolescent se vidant de son sang sur le sol. Avec une tendresse que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu de la part d'Ama, elle passa la main dans les cheveux de l'héritier Nott. D'une voix calme, peut-être trop calme, elle demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Voldemort lui montra un homme retenu prisonnier par des mangemorts. Elle le reconnu facilement comme un loup garou. Voldemort lui expliqua que l'homme avait attaqué, car le jeune Nott aillant senti que ses compagnons l'attendaient, avait refusé de devenir le compagnon du loup. Amaryllis avait posé ses yeux sur Cédric et lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Sans attendre Cédric avait plongé ses canines dans le cou de Théo. Tous avaient regardé Cédric partager son sang avec Théo, faisant de lui un vampire avant de disparaitre avec le garçon dans ses bras. Amaryllis quant à elle, s'était relevée et avait fait face à celui qui avait osé toucher ce qui était sien. Face à sa colère, les mangemorts s'écartèrent de son chemin. Ils virent alors quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient jamais espéré voir de leurs vies. Quand elle fit face au loup, un immense nuage de fumée noir et gris s'éleva du corps d'Amaryllis, se tordant dans tous les sens jusqu'à finalement entourer le corps de son hôte. Le mot _obscurus_ fut prononcé avec effroi alors que deux yeux rougeâtres s'ouvraient pour fixer le loup recroquevillé sur lui-même.

 **\- Tu as osé t'attaquer à ce qui est notre,** parlèrent en parfaite synchronisation Potter et l'obscurus. **Personne ne touche à ce qui nous appartient.** Amaryllis ricana. **Tu n'es qu'une pathétique créature, mon compagnon vampire a marqué Théo comme sien, tu aurais dû le sentir. Soit, tu es stupide, soit, tu es suicidaire. Je voterais pour les deux,** déclara-t-elle alors que l'obscurus se jeta sur le loup, le déchiquetant et le démembrant sous le regard appréciateur de la jeune sorcière.

Oh oui, définitivement, Amaryllis était sombre. Alors qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'homme qui autrefois avait été un loup, l'obscurus retourna dans le corps de son hôte. Amaryllis se retourna et regarda Voldemort, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle se mit à siffler et seul Voldemort put la comprendre. Le mage noir écarquilla les yeux, puis comme elle était venue, elle disparue, laissant les sorciers choqués.

Amaryllis réapparue dans une petite ville en France. Elle trouva une jeune femme rentrant seule chez elle dans la nuit. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face. La femme la regarda et alla lui demander ce qu'elle voulait quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Ama sourit tristement à la femme et lui adressa quelques mots qui l'effraya.

 **\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais vous allez mourir cette nuit.**

Elle se saisit du poignet de la femme et transforma son bracelet en portoloin qui la transporta directement dans les geôles d'un manoir privé où personne, excepté ses compagnons et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, avaient accès. Elle réitéra l'action encore deux fois dans deux autres pays différents avant de rejoindre ses âmes sœurs. Théo se réveilla au moment où elle franchit les portes de la chambre, tenant par le bras l'un des hommes qu'elle avait enlevés. Elle le laissa tomber au pied du lit. Théo se jeta sur lui et bu avidement. Cédric se saisit d'Amaryllis et l'embrassa. Une fois que Théo eu fini de se nourrir, il se redressa et grogna en voyant sa compagne dans les bras d'un autre. Amaryllis sourit et lui tendit la main. Théo la rejoignit et l'embrassa. Amaryllis sourit, enfin, ils étaient réunis.


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
